Innermost Darkness
by DarkStarEmerging
Summary: This is just a one-shot from Pikachu's POV in the scene where Ash gets possessed by the King of Pokélantis in the episode 'Battling the Enemy Within'.


**Yes. I know I said that I wouldn't be updating during my AS level period but...this is just a one-shot. If I updated one of my actual stories then I would be hooked, and that would be that. So...this is just a one-chapter one-shot. Which...is sorta the idea of a one-shot XD**

**Anyway, this one-shot is from Pikachu's POV. It's to show what he/she was feeling when Ash was possessed by the King of Pokélantis. Yes, I said he/she because I am partial to both supposed genders of Pikachu...so this story has inklings of Pikachu being male and female. Possibly...leaning towards the female idea but whatever.**

**Let's just get this show on the road, shall we? Oh, wait. This is based off of memory so don't flame if I get some dialogue or something wrong about this scene. OK? OK. Let's get started then.**

"Oh cool!" Ash ran into the room, closely followed by me. I looked around to see what he was so excited about, and spied a throne which looked hewn out of the rock surrounding us. Upon it sat a sandstone orb, beset with a deep blue jewel in the middle. I cocked my head to one side quizically. That orb must have some significance to be placed on the throne like that...the others (that is, Brandon, May, Brock and Max) followed us into the room, just in time to see Ash pick up the orb. Brandon's eyes widened at this.

"Ash!" he snapped. "Put that down! You don't know what it may do!" Ash looked over at him.

"Huh?" he asked - then grunted in exertion as his arms shot above his head, still clutching the orb. I started forward, shocked. Something didn't seem right about this...Suddenly the orb flew out of his hands and hovered a couple of feet over his head. His arms dropped to his sides and he took one step back, staring nervously at the orb. A dark essence spewed issued forth from it, encircling Ash. He cried out and tugged at it as it wound round his neck. His eyes suddenly went blank and he pitched forward, onto his hands and knees.

"Ash!" I cried, hovering nervously on the sidelines. The others all gasped as well. Should I go and help him? That essence felt powerful...During my internal debate the essence evaporated from him, only for it to be exuded from Ash himself. A deep chuckle resonated from his throat, catching me off guard. My eyes widened...that wasn't Ash's voice. He pushed himslef upright and glared at us. I froze in shock and fear. They...weren't Ash's eyes...He threw his head back and laughed a deep, evil laugh. He snapped his head back abruptly, and the corner of his mouth curled upwards in a sneer.

"I've been reborn!" he cried. Brandon was staring at him with a mixture of fury and fright. May spoke out in a timid voice:

"What...what happened to you, Ash?" she said quietly. He fixed his glare on her, and she shrank back, behind Brock. He snarled, balling his hands into fists.

"Who is this 'Ash' person you speak of? I am not Ash - I am the _King of Pokélantis_!" he roared. This broke me out of my frozen stupor, and I stared up at him in pure fright.

"Ash..." I whispered. "What has happened to you?" Ash glared down at me - and when he saw me his expression turned into one of such pure hatred I felt a stab to my heart. He growled again.

"What is this rodent doing here?" he spat, still staring at me with that burning hatred. My heart broke slightly - tears started falling from my eyes.

"Ash...don't you recognise me?!" I cried out, forgetting he couldn't understand me. He just 'hmphed' and returned his gaze to the others. The tears started to fall faster, splashing loudly onto the floor. The others gasped at his words, and Brock's voice rang out in an accusatory tone:

"Don't you recognise your Pikachu, Ash? Your own friend?!" he shouted at him. Ash just smirked deviously, staring at them. I agreed wholeheartedly with Brock - didn't he recognise _any_ of us? What on earth had happened to him to make him...like this?! Well...if he didn't recognise me, I would sure as hell show that I didn't like the new him. The tears drying on my cheeks, I glared up defiantly at him.

"Ash!" I said loudly. Ash didn't glance down. I walked towards him, stopping at his feet. I placed a hand on his leg, and he immediately stiffened. This broke off another chunk of my heart, but I swallowed thickly past it. He stared down at me then in rage. I glared back up at him.

"Why are you doing this?!" I shouted at him, punching his foot. He snarled and kicked me. Pain exploded in my side as I hit the wall, before landing with a _thump_ on the hard, cold ground. I gasped as the air left me, leaving me winded. I squeezed my eyes shut, berating myself. _Why, oh why didn't I Thundershock him?!_ Everyone shouted out in surprise. Painfully, I lifted myself up, staring at Ash. He smirked at me, then returned his gaze to Brandon.

"Who are you?" Brandon asked coldly. Ash stared at him.

"Didn't you hear me before?" he hissed. "I am the _King of Pokélantis_! I have been reborn, and I will conquer this world yet again!" Shock crossed Brandon's features at this revelation, but he smoothed a mask of cold indifference over it.

"Then I issue you a challenge," he declared. "I challenge you to a battle! If I win you must return from whence you came! And if you win...then we will all bow down in servitude to your mighty empire!" Ash laughed - a deep, mocking laugh.

"Excellent," he said. "Fine. I accept your challenge - but prepare to lose, mere mortal!" Brandon smirked back at him.

"Oh, I don't intend to," he replied. With that, they all left the room.

That is, everyone except May and I. May ran over to where I was painfully clutching my side and knelt down to my level.

"Oh Pikachu..." she said sadly, extending an arm. I struggled up onto all four paws and climbed unsteadily up to her shoulder. She straightened up, placing a hand on my back to keep me steady. When I felt comfortable enough I shrugged her hand off, and she turned and made for the exit. My eyes drooped downwards, thinking of Ash.

_Ash..._I thought sadly. _My Ash...what has happened to you?_ I twisted round to stare at the orb, which had clattered to the floor after it had attacked Ash. Suddenly feeling a build-up of rage I let out a feral growl. Leaping off May's shoulder I shot a Thunderbolt at the orb, frying it. As the light cleared it looked relatively untouched, save for the slight crack at the top and the fact that it was smoking slightly. May turned round to stare at me, then at the smoking orb. She put two and two together and grinned at me, although I was too angry to notice. I was upright on all four paws, my tail erect. Sparks jumped from my cheeks as May approached, and she shushed me. Slowly I loosened up my tense muscles, my tail drooping down again. The sparks stopped, and I turned round back to May. She smiled at me and held out her arm again. Smirking, I nimbly climbed up it, perching yet again on her shoulder. I closed my eyes, sighing. That attack on the orb had made me feel better.

But only slightly.

**O...K. I seemed to have modified this scene to my own ends. There are a few snippets of the actual real scene in there, but it seems mostly my own creation now that I look back at it. Oh well. The King is a dark character - I just love exploring how they would react in certain situations, plus the people linked most closely to them (if the person is possessed).**

**Anyway. Hope you like this...and now I've got to go and think of a title for this story. You've already seen what it is, as you are reading this in the future. But wish the past me good luck! :D**

**Anyway, please read and review! Please? Pretty please? I'll give you a cookie...*rattles bag of cookies***


End file.
